


Reputation

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [16]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Feminization, Free Use, Gangbang, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Not actually related Loki & Thor, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Sinmas 2020, Sissifaction, Sissy Loki, Spanking, bar sex, hole spanking, maid outfit, misogynist talk, public spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: During a party of Thor’s friends, Loki disobeys and has to be punished.1-Kinktober 2019 Day 19: Degradation | Spanking2-Sin-Mas 2020 Day 9: Public Sex | Free Use





	1. Kinktober 2019

Loki wobbled a bit as he bent over in his heels to pick up some empty beer cans and blushed when a hand smoothed up his stocking-clad leg. He stepped away from the questing hand before it got too close to his crotch and set the cans in the kitchen after a slightly wobbly walk. 

“Slut! Get in here,” Thor’s voice boomed and Loki smoothed down the front of the classic black and white maid outfit before walking back into the living room.

“Yes, Master?” Loki asked as he stood in front of the couch that held Thor, his lover and some of Thor’s friends who he didn’t care to remember the names of.

“Did you walk away from Dave here?” Thor questioned and Loki swallowed and ran his tongue over his red-painted lips.

“Yes Master, I didn’t want to drop the cans.” Loki tried to explain before falling silent when Thor held his hand up. 

“You offended him and that makes me look bad. I can’t have everyone thinking my sissy is a disobedient bitch. Over my lap, now.” Thor said sternly and the other men grinned and wolf-whistled as Loki’s pale cheeks turned pink as he walked over and bent himself over Thor’s thick thighs. 

Loki dug his nails into the fabric of Thor’s jeans as the back of his skirt was flipped up and Thor yanked his white lacey panties down around his thighs. His ass and caged cock and balls were completely exposed now and his cheeks burned when the men made lewd comments that merged when Thor’s large hand came down across his ass cheeks, hard.

Loki yelped unable to help himself at the sudden sting. Thor laughed and brought his hand down again in the same spot and Loki whined this time. 

“You were given an honour slut,” Thor commented as he smacked Loki’s right cheek a few times. 

“You were given the honour of servicing real men tonight and what do you do?” Thor huffed as he repeated the hits on Loki’s left cheek earning little gasps this time. 

“You walk away, you give up the chance many sissy sluts would love.” Thor shook his head as he hit the backs of Loki’s thighs where his thighs and ass met. 

“I do not tolerate disobedience as you know slut, you should be on your knees begging them to fuck your mouth, to fuck your pussy full of real men’s seed.” Thor carried on and Loki moaned as embarrassment burned in his veins as Thor’s words made sense and the background noises of agreement from the other guys in the room just added to it. 

“I’m sorry Master!” Loki cried out when Thor landed a hit on his caged cock and balls. It sent a wonderful sting through his body and he rocked back into it. 

“Of course you are,” Thor sounded dismissive. “As you belong to me and I can’t have it being spread that my sissy is not up to par I’ll give you one chance to fix this.” 

“I’ll do anything Master, I’m sorry!” Loki almost sobbed as Thor landed hit after hit against his ass, overlapping old ones and each one burned and hurt as it brought home to Loki that he had embarrassed Thor with his actions and he had to fix this. 

“Beg sissy, beg these real men to fuck you, to use you.” Thor rested his hand on the small of Loki’s back and used his other hand to lift Loki’s head by his hair. 

“Please Sir, I’m nothing but a sissy slut for you to use, please will you fuck my mouth, will you fill my pussy with your hot real cum?” Loki pleaded, eyes watering as he looked at Dave who was stroking his cock openly. 

“I gotta say, Thor, you have gotten your sissy well in hand. I wish mine was this well trained.” Dave laughed as he moved forward, shoving his cock into Loki’s mouth. Loki gagged but sucked at the hard length the best he could, needing to make up for his blunder before. 

“You just have to be firm with the bitch, make them see that their purpose is to please real men. Like this one, all the sissy wants night and day is my cock and cum.” Thor laughed as he held Loki’s head in place, watching as his friend fucked his lover’s mouth. 

“Who wants the sissy’s cunt?” Thor asked and Loki’s eyes rolled up into his head when a blunt head of a cock pushed at his hole, his always lubed and ready hole and moaned around Dave’s cock as the other cock began to roughly fuck him. 

“That’s it, look at how much the sissy is enjoying it.” Thor laughed knowingly as he watched as his friends pounded their cocks into Loki from both ends and not too much later, both men were moaning and filling Loki with their cum. 

“Now what does a good sissy say when real men give them a load of their seed?” Thor smacked Loki’s ass just to watch cum drip out of his gaping hole. 

“Thank you, Sirs, it’s such an honour to be your cum-hole.” Loki licked his lips clean of Dave’s cum but there was still a bunch that was coating his chin. 

“Oh yeah, we’re having game night here next time.” Dave laughed as he tucked his cock away. 

“Hear that sissy, you did well.” Thor patted Loki’s head and Loki closed his eyes humming in response.


	2. Sin-Mas 2020 Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Master Thor, Sissifcation, Sissy Loki, public sex, bar sex, feminization, free use, hole spanking, dirty talk, verbal humiliation, anal sex, rough sex, creampie, oral sex, gangbang, spitting

Thor shut the door of his car and straighten his collar as he grinned at the sight of the private bar he and his friends visited weekly. Tonight was special as instead of leaving his pretty sissy at home to clean up and edge, Loki had the special privilege to visit the bar with Thor. 

Loki’s heels clicked on the pavement as he circled the car, tugging shyly at the hem of the black leather mini-skirt that showed off his pale, hairless legs and plush ass. Thor inspected Loki silently, smirking at the obvious sight of the nipple clamps on his sissy’s nipples underneath the thin pink crop top that left nothing to the imagination. 

Thor hooked his finger in the front of Loki’s collar and easily bent the smaller man over the front of his car and shoved up the mini-skirt. Loki squeaked and wiggled a bit as Thor shoved his thighs apart and snapped the back of his white lace backless panties. Thor pried Loki’s cheeks apart and grunted at the sight of Loki’s pink, stretched hole and the bit of the pink cock cage that was keeping Loki’s cock out of the way.

“Now remember not to embarrass me once we’re inside. Remember your place you sissy whore. Your pussy is meant for real men to fuck and come in, nothing else. I will not have you ruining my reputation any more than you did that other night, do you understand sissy slut?” Thor grunted as he roughly spanked Loki’s exposed hole, not stopping until the pink rim was red and puffy and Loki was gasping wetly for air.

“Yes Master, I understand!” Loki nodded against the roof of the car he was bent over and he just knew others who were in the parking lot were staring at him and it made his caged cock twitch. 

“Good,” Thor spat directly on Loki’s hole before landing a solid spank across his ass before releasing his hold and tugging Loki back upright. Loki stumbled behind Thor as they entered the bar and not even a minute after they had stepped inside, Loki’s pale cheeks were bright pink as every man they passed fondled or groped a part of Loki while Thor called out to his friends. 

“Go settle my tab and get me a beer slut and remember what I said.” Thor grabbed Loki’s ass and gave him a quick dirty kiss before forcing his red-painted lips open spitting directly into his sissy slut’s mouth in front of the men in the club who wolf-whistled as Loki ducked his head in humiliation as he scurried over to the bar to do as he was told. 

Thor lounged in a chair, catching up with his friends as he waited for Loki to get back with his beer. Thor tapped his finger against the arm of the chair as a few minutes passed and Loki was nowhere to be found, Thor had trained Loki better than to make him wait for his beer. Thor nodded at his friends and headed towards the bar where he noticed a circle loosely formed and familiar squeals and moans coming from the middle of the circle. Thor edged his way into the circle and laughed outright at the sight that greeted him. 

Loki was bent over a barstool up on his tiptoes, face slack and mouth open wide as the owner of the bar roughly fucked into him from behind. 

“Hey Thor, just settling your debt with your sissy slut,” The owner called out when he caught sight of Thor in the crowd, a bartender passing Thor a bottle of beer that Thor saluted the owner with. 

“Why else do you think I brought the bitch?” Thor took a swig of his beer as the man around his chuckled and whistled. 

“T-Thank you, Sir! Thank you for fucking my pussy with your big, fat man cock.” Loki babbled as he clung to the bar stool as he was pounded into by the owner. 

“Please, please, come in me Sir, I want your big load of cum in my pussy so badly. That’s what my sissy pussy is here for, to take loads of cum from real men!”

“Haha, you’ve broken this one in nicely Thor!” The owner laughed before he grunted as he went balls deep in Loki making the sissy mewl happily. 

“Just send my sissy back with more drinks when you’re done unloading in the bitch’s pussy.” Thor called out as he left the circle to head back to his friends, grinning at the loud cheer that came from the voyeurs and the loud moan from Loki. 

Thor relaxed into his chair, sipping his beer smugly as his friends started chatting about their recent hook-ups or encounters with other sissies/sluts they’ve come across. Thor listened to the stories and made comments when needed, but he knew his sissy was the best one and Loki was making quite a good impression on the other patrons and the owner of the bar itself. 

Thor perked up, cock twitching when Loki came back into view wobbling on his heels and two fresh beer cans held in his hands. Loki’s face was flushed pink and ropes of cum coated his face and neck while his crop top soaked with cum making his nipple clamps that much more obvious. Loki’s mini-shirt was bunched around his sharp hips showing off the bulge of the pink cock cage in his panties and how wet his inner thighs were with cum. 

“Here Master,” Loki simpered as he put the beer cans down and dropped to his knees between Thor’s spread legs and mouthed at the large blond’s crotch, still so eager for Thor’s cock even after being fucked by the owner. 

“Keep me warm sissy whore and spread your pussy wide to let the others know that it’s free to use tonight.” Thor grinned as he unzipped his jeans, speaking loud enough for the men nearby to hear and realize what he meant. 

“Yes Master, I can’t wait to be of use to real men,” Loki beamed before he sealed his red lips around Thor’s cock, moaning happily as he reached behind himself and parted his ass cheeks wide, showcasing his sloppy sissy pussy to the men in the bar. 

“Form a line, my sissy bitch is going to be here a while after all,” Thor called out, laughing when the men started to scramble to form a line. Loki moaned around Thor’s cock from where it was resting in his mouth as a random man shoved his thick cock into Loki’s sloppy hole and began to fuck him. Thor patted Loki’s head smugly before he popped open a fresh can of beer and relaxed, it was quite the line after all and his sissy would service them all before the night was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
